


Discomfort

by Pastel_sting



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, More will probably be added but I'm not sure, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, trans boy, trans boy sting, trans male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_sting/pseuds/Pastel_sting
Summary: Sting Eucliffe has finally gotten past one hell of a Middle school year and into High school. A new start, a new life almost. The only thing holding him back now is his gender dysphoria. He's a closeted trans man with no idea what the people in this new school and new experience all together are going to be like. Not exactly knowing what he's getting into he trudges on. How long until he eventually comes barreling out of the closet?





	Discomfort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to have any schedule for these chapters or not, but that one-shot I did about dysphoria really got me thinking about making like a full story on it. I know this first chapter's pretty boring (and short), but hopefully, once we get farther in it'll actually be interesting dsfsdfd. I hope you enjoy this first chapter though!

A soft breeze blew through the city, it brushed past the leaves of trees and caused the trees to sway in a synchronized dance. The light wind grazed the bushes, flowers, and eventually into the room of a young blond.

Sting Eucliffe, the newest kid to Fiore High. He had been loathing this day, the first day of high school. With a sigh, he rested his head on the open door of his closet.

"Geez, why couldn't I have just stayed in bed for a few more minutes?" He yawned as he lightly bumped his head against the door for a few seconds before finally lifting his head away from the door. Sting rubbed his eyes before bringing his hands up to scroll through his hung up clothing. While he was happy that he no longer had to wear a uniform like in middle school, that meant that he was actually going to have to wear okay looking clothes that won't get him judged by the other students. His hands pushed through the graphic t-shirts, vests, dresses, hoodies, and a few plain flat-colored shirts. He looked for a while before eventually settling on a blue hoodie that matched the color of his eyes with a sky blue shirt underneath. Sting then walked over to his dresser and opened the drawer holding all of his blue-jeans. He picked out a pair of ripped blue-jeans and then laid out his outfit for the day on his bed. He bent down and grabbed a balled up pair of socks and then tossed them on his bed.

"Guess I'm going with a full blue outfit today." Sting chuckled to himself, closing his open window, and slipping out of his clothing. He tried to focus on his bed as he changed into his clothes, deliberately looking away from the mirror on the top of his dresser. Once the blond had changed completely he glanced towards the mirror, only catching a glimpse of his body.

"Looks good enough," Sting commented as he opened his door and made his way down the stairs into the living room. Then he took a turn and walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, it's alive!" Wiesslogia jokingly cried as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Barely." Sting groaned, opening the fridge and grabbing the jug of milk. Wiesslogia laughed and gave him a pat on the head, ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it. It's always hard at the beginning of the school year." His jolly father told him with a grin as he lifted the sugar cup's lid and poured multiple spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee along with his powered cream.

"Uhuh..." Sting replied, knowing that he was right, but right now he felt like he was never going to get used to getting up early. He grabbed his box of cereal and a small bowl, he then poured the cereal into the bowl and then milk. The correct way to make cereal. Sting grabbed a spoon and then sat down and began eating his food. Which soon turned into him pushing around the oats in the milk. He was honestly scared about today. Yeah, everyone is probably a bit anxious on their first day of high school, but not all of his worries were like the average _"anxious teenager"_ fears. Sting was a bit different, he was a closeted trans boy. He had no idea what the kids at this high school thought of trans people (or just the LGBT in general) and he wasn't going to take any chances right now, especially not on the first day. Sting picked up the bowl and quickly drank all the leftover milk before dashing to the living room and checking to make sure everything was in his backpack. He had been so anxious about today that he packed his backpack yesterday just to make sure he wouldn't forget anything. Wiesslogia would walk into the living room and watch the blond and let out a light laugh.

"You need to calm down there ~~_girl_~~ , the bus isn't going to coming for a while." He told Sting as he sat down on the couch with his coffee. Sting felt like he had been slapped in the face by his father, but he tried to just shrug it off, it wasn't like his dad was doing it on purpose or anything.

"Yeah, but it's my first day and I want to be ready for it," Sting told him as he zipped up his white backpack and slung it over one of his shoulders. Wiesslogia simply nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"I see, well, you can get a headstart to the bus stop if you want to." His dad said with a smile. Sting put his arm through the other strap and walk towards the door to put on his shoes and leave to the bus stop.

"Bye, Dad!"

"Have a good day, okay? Love you, honey!"

And with that Sting would wave and close the door with a sigh. He wasn't going to let something as simple as his dad referring to him as a girl get him down today. Today was going to a be a good day, even if he was going to have to force himself through it. Sting then walked down his street, watching the little kids running around excitedly while their parents scramble to get them into the car, Elementary kids hopping with joy to experience their first day of school, and even some other teenagers like himself; however, they seemed to already have a friend group to hang out with.

It wasn't long until the blond teen had made it to the bus stop. There was a small group of teenagers like himself waiting for the bus as well it seemed. Some of them he recognized from his neighborhood, but he had never really talked to them. The bus arrived soon enough, and all of the kids flooded into the yellow vehicle.

Today was his first day of high school, and nothing was going to get him down.


End file.
